Lo Que Mas Anhelaba
by Ram-Z Malfoy
Summary: Lianyian, la nueva cantante de la temporada, odia con pasión a Mikel, un famoso fotógrafo. Pero el destino les tiene preparada una sorpresa la cual los une para siempre o los separa. Podrá existir un cambio de sentimientos entre ambos? !Del Amor al Odio hay solo un paso! Serán capaces de cruzarlo?
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es original mía de mí, hecha por mí para sacar la musaraña de idea que me lleva rondando la mente desde hace poco y no me deja en paz. Se los digo enserio ¡no me deja en paz! Puede tener escenas que coincidan con algún dorama que haya visto._

* * *

~*~Prólogo~*~

* * *

"¿Ya estará listo?- Preguntó Carla muy ansiosamente mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca.

Pero no más ansiosa que yo. Eso lo puedo asegurar con sangre.

"No sé."- Dije al bordo de la histeria. No quería mirar. De eso dependía mi futuro. "¡Carla tengo miedo!"- Grité asustada mientras tapaba mis ojos y acorralaba mi cuerpo contra una de las paredes.

¿Cómo podía estar pasando por esto? ¡Tanto que me ha costado llegar hasta donde estoy hoy, para terminar en esta situación tan crítica!

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué mí? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¿¡Qué!?

"Lianyian"- Susurró mi mejor amiga, mientras yo abría lentamente los ojos y me decidía a enfrentar la realidad de una vez por todas; y mirarla directamente.

¿Quién dijo miedo? ¡Esa no soy yo! Vamos al mambo. Yo puedo con esto.

"¿Qué?"- Terminé preguntando llena de miedo y en susurró. "Idiota."- Me dije mentalmente.

"Ya pasaron los dos minutos."- Contestó mirándome fijamente.

"¿Ah, sí?"- Pregunté como si me estuvieran hablando del clima, miraba a cualquier esquina menos a Carla. Sin embargo, la verdad era que me estaba muriendo por dentro de puros nervios.

Trataba de esquivar el tema. No quería saber lo que vendría después. Sospechas negativas. ¡Muy negativas!

"Sí"- Dijo firmemente mientras se dirigía rumbo al baño y volvía en menos de diez segundo con un pequeño objeto en sus manos.

"Ajá. ¿Y qué dice?"- Pregunté en susurro.

"Míralo tú misma."- Contestó mientras caminaba hasta donde me encontraba y me mostraba el objeto en forma de bolígrafo, al que tan solo mirar, ya quería hacer desaparecer.

Ah, pero no tanto como a ese idiota. Por su culpa yo estaba metida en esta situación.

"¡Todo es culpa de ese maldito pervertido. Aprovechado, descarado, cara de pitufo maloliente!"- Grité insultos a viva voz mientras tomaba en mis manos el objeto embrujado. Le di la vuelta para ver lo que decía. "Ahora o nunca."- Me animé. Fije mi vista hacia el objeto embrujado y di el grito de pánico que jamás en lo que llevo de carrera he dado. "¿Carla que rayos significan las dos rayas rosas?- Pregunté gritando mientras la miraba horrorizada.

"Significan positivo, cariño."- Dijo mientras leía el papel de las instrucciones y luego me abrazaba, lo que me hizo entrar en pánico y tirar la prueba en dirección hacia la cama como si así se fuera a desaparecer. "Estas embarazada, Lian Lian."- Me dijo con un deje de tristeza, lo que tanto temía que saliera de boca, fue lo que salió.

"¡No!"- Grité mientras sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba y caía de rodillas al piso y me llevaba a Carla conmigo. "¡Maldito Asier Mikel D'Angeli!"- Grité llorando y tapándome la boca con la mano derecha para acallar los sollozos, mientras era abrazada por mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de alegrías, penas, triunfos y miserias.

¡El objeto embrujado había dado positivo!

Estaba embarazada.

¿Lo peor del caso?

¡Que el padre era el hombre que más odio en este planeta y en los adyacentes!

Yo, Lianyian Ravenscroft, lo menos que quería ser era madre.

Primero: No me gustan los niños. Segundo: la paciencia no es en la virtud que más destaco. Tercero: mi carrera está donde siempre soñé. No me pude haber esforzado para nada.

¡Ni siquiera tengo novio! ¡Y ahora voy a tener un hijo!

"Estoy arruinada."- Musité mientras Carla me ayudaba a levantarme y nos sentábamos lentamente en el borde de la cama del cuarto que compartíamos desde hacía ya varios años. "Totalmente arruinada."- Repetí entre llanto.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola nuevamente! ¿Cómo están? Ya sé que hace como medio siglo que no actualizo el fanfic ¡Me tenía que pasar a mí! ( Por cierto, cof cof ¡pueden pasar y leer! cof cof Ya le tengo un capítulo nuevo, solo tengo que subirlo!)**

**Usted dirán: Esta loca no actualiza y ya va a inventar algo nuevo.**

**Lo sé lo sé, ¡ni yo misma se lo que estoy haciendo! Pero, es que jurado que, ¡no me aguanté las ganitas de empezar algo nuevo! Para colmo en pleno mes de exámenes finales de la uni hahaha **

**¿No les huele a humo? Ese es mi cerebro que se volvió loco y se está quemando. ¡Llamen a los bomberos!**

**En fin aquí les dejo el prólogo de la historia. Es cortito, sí. La historia será corta porque no sé si les guste. Espero que sea de su agrado. Déjenme saber que les pareció y así decido si la continúo o la dejo morir xD. Disculpen los errores y horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar por ahí.**

**Saludos y Bendiciones desde Puerto Rico**

**R & R **


	2. De Vuelta al Pasado

**Disclaimer**: _Esta historia es original mía de mí, hecha por mí para mi plena diversión y la diversión de cada persona hermosa que la está leyendo. Creo que habrá algunas escenas que se parecerán a algunos doramas que he visto. __Aun no se xD_

_*Shine Your Way _por Owl City ft. Yuna

* * *

~*~Capitulo 1~*~

* * *

"_De Vuelta al Pasado"_

_***Poco más de Un Mes atrás***_

"Damas y caballeros"- Anunciaba alegremente el maestro de ceremonias. "Con ustedes la ganadora del Premio a la Cantante Revelación 2013, por el lanzamiento de su nuevo sencillo y también ganadora del Premio Canción Más Vendida Online del 2013. Además, ganadora de Premio Popularidad, la encantadora y dulce: Lianyian Ravenscroft, nos estará deleitando con su hermosa voz con su nuevo sencillo _'Shine Your Way' _para culminar con broche de oro esta actividad- Dijo animado mientras el centro de conversiones donde nos encontrábamos se abarrotaba en aplausos.

Me levante emocionada y fui directo al escenario mientras iba saludando al público alrededor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Iba a hacer lo que más amaba desde que tengo memoria: cantar.

"Buenas Noches a todos"- Dije animadamente. "Es un placer estar nuevamente con todos ustedes. Quiero darles las gracias por todo el apoyo incondicional que me han brindado en el transcurso de mi carrera. Sé que apenas es el comienzo, pero está hecha con amor para todos ustedes.- Continué mientras miraba a mí alrededor y podía sentir todos los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas apuntando a mi dirección.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que mi mirada y mi sonrisa se detuvieron en el fotógrafo equivocado. Ahí estaba el diablo en persona. Por poco hacía que perdiera mi sonrisa, pero ni crea que le iba a dar el gusto. Primero muerta que bañada en sangre.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

"_Lian Lian apúrate, mira que ya vamos a llegar tarde."- Gritaba Carla, mi mejor amiga y futura manager si todo sale según planeado._

_Hoy había una sección fotográfica. A decir verdad, ¡Era mi primera sección de fotos! Estaba con la ilusión al cien por ciento. _

_Sin embargo, estaba retrasada porque no escuché el despertador. Había llegado del hospital y nada más tocar la cama, caí rendida como una muerta. No había ser visible o invisible que me despertara._

_¡Ahora voy cuatro horas tarde!_

"_Espero que el fotógrafo me perdone después de explicarle la situación."- Le dije a Carla mientras salíamos de la casa y nos montamos a toda prisa en su camioneta y tomábamos dirección rumbo a la locación donde estaba el estudio donde se iba a hacer la sección de fotos. Carla al volante y yo en el asiento del copiloto._

"_Pues eso espero."- Dijo mientras conducía a mil por hora. "Aunque dicen que D'Angeli es todo un caballero, y que si le explicas lo que ocurre, no habrá problemas."- Dijo con ánimos. Treinta minutos después, ya estamos estacionándonos e íbamos de camino al estudio. _

"_¿Dónde rayos está?"- Se escuchaba a distancia una voz masculina que gritaba. "¡Se supone que todos teníamos que estar aquí a las cinco de la madrugada para así poder captar el amanecer!- Rugía histérico. _

"_De seguro ya viene de camino, Mikel, cálmate, por favor."- Dijo un muchacho con semblante asustado._

"_¿Que me calme?"- Preguntó gritando. "Me calmaré cuando Su Alteza Real se decida a aparecer y nos ilumine con su presencia. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué porque le van a tomar unas fotos, ya tiene el derecho de llegar a la hora que le salga de donde no le da el sol?"- Añadió nuevamente gritando._

"_Óyeme, ¡no!- Dije molesta. "No tienes por qué ser tan grosero. Ni siquiera sabes las razones por las que llegué tarde."- Me defendí._

"_¡Vaya, pero si Su Majestad se dignó a aparecer!"- Se burló y lo fulminé con la mirada. "¿Lianyian presumo, verdad?- Preguntó y asentí molesta. "¡Eres una irresponsable!"- Se acercó dónde estaba y me señaló con su dedo índice. _

"_Por favor Mikel, discúlpanos."- Se disculpó Carla. La miré horrorizada. _

_¿Disculparme? Sí. Yo iba a disculparme. Iba. Pasado. Ahora que las disculpas las espere de su abuela. _

"_Desde ahora te digo."- Comenzó a amenazar mientras me miraba como si me quisiera aniquilar. "No llegarás a ningún lado."- Todos lo miramos sorprendidos._

"_¿Perdón?"- Pregunté asombrada por su falta de respeto. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? ¡Ni siquiera me conoce, por Dios! "¡Troglodita, maleducado!"- Lo insulte mientras Carla y el muchacho, que al parecer trabaja ahí, nos seguían mirando asombrados._

"_Te aseguro, que con tu falta de profesionalismo, serás un total fracaso."- Dijo sonriendo sínicamente. ¡Lo quería ahorcar! ¿Cómo se atreve? "Es más, te lo garantizo. No durarás ni un año en el negocio."- Dijo con seguridad._

"_¿Ah, sí?- Pregunté retadoramente mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Él asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cruzando también sus brazos. "Ya lo veremos, idiota."- Lo insulté. _

"_Sí, seguro."- Se burló. "Ni una de tus canción llegará a tener éxito si es igual de que tú."_

"_Tú y tu sección de fotos pueden irse al mismo infierno, por lo que a mi concierne. ¡Fotógrafos hay de más!"- Dije descontrolada mientras me detenía de partirle el alma ahí misma. Que ingrato, maleducado. "¿Caballero?- Pregunté mirando de reojo a Carla, mientras ella doblaba los hombros sin saber que decir. "Que caballero, ni caballero. ¡Caballo es lo que él es!"- Dije hastiada._

"_Claro, Su alteza. Ve a ver quién te toma lastima y hace el favor de tomarte las fotos."- Dijo mirándonos fijamente. _

"_Muérete D'Angeli."- Grite. Me harté. Me di media vuelta, agarre de un brazo a Carla y por donde mismo entramos, salimos. _

_¡Con ese diablo no me haré una sección de fotos en la vida!_

"_¿Con que poco profesional? ¿Qué no duraré?"- Me repetía irritada lo que me dijo, mientras me montaba con Carla en su camioneta y nos íbamos de la localidad. "¡Ya vera, ese cretino! No me dejó ni darle explicaciones de porque llegué tarde."- Dije frustrada. "Allá él. ¡Espero nunca, jamás en mi vida tener que relacionarme con un ser tan arrogante, insensible como ese!"- Dije por lo bajo mientras unas lágrimas traidoras querían salirse de donde no debían. "No voy a llorar por ese estúpido."- Me dije a misma. _

_Definitivamente iba a salir adelante. Ese estúpido no iba a desanimarme, ni truncar mis sueños. _

_~*~Flashback~*~_

Devolví la mirada hacia el público. Me olvidé que el inútil existía, y comencé a cantar:

_Just Before The Dawn, _

_When The Light Is Still Gone,_

_Shine, Shine Your Way,_

_And Your May Not Know,Where To Go,_

_Shine, Shine Your Way._

_Open Road But It Is Still Dark,_

_Built A Fire From A Spark,_

_And Shine, Shine Your Way,_

_Feed The Feeling In Your Heart,_

_Don't Conceal It Then You Start,_

_To Find, Find Your Way._

_No One Can Stop,What Has Began,_

_You Must Believe When I Say._

_All Of Your Tears Will Dry Faster In The Sun,_

_Starting Today,_

_Shine, Shine, Shine,_

_Shine Your Way._

_There Is An Open Sky,_

_And The Reason Why,_

_You Shine,Shine Away,_

_There Is So Much To Learn,_

_And Now Is Your Turn,_

_To Shine, Shine Your Way._

_There's A Feeling Deep Inside,_

_You Can Let It Be Your Guide,_

_To Find, Find Your Way,_

_And There's No Time For Us To Waste,_

_Got To Take A Leap Of Fate,_

_And Fly, Fly Away._

_Don't Have To Walk,_

_Then You Can Run,_

_Nothing Can Get In Your Way._

_All Of Your Tears Will Dry Faster In The Sun,_

_Starting Today,_

_Shine, Shine, Shine,_

_Shine Your Way._

_Morning Is Breaking,_

_Darkness Is Fading,_

_We Found A Way To The Light,_

_It's Such A Beautiful Sight._

_Any time,Anywhere,_

_Turn Around And I'll Be There,_

_To Shine, Shine Your Way._

_Like A Star Burning Bright,_

_Lighting Up The Darkest Night,_

_I'll Shine, Shine Your Way._

_Now I Can See,_

_You Are The One,_

_Send Here To Show Me The Way._

_All Of Your Tears Will Dry Faster In The Sun,_

_Starting Today,_

_Shine, Shine, Shine,_

_We're On Our Way,_

_Shine, Shine, Shine,_

_That's What We Say,_

_Shine, Shine, Shine,_

_Shine Your Way._

_And The Reason Why,_

_You Shine, Shine Your Way,_

_All Of Your Tears Will Dry Faster In The Sun,_

_Shine Your Way._

Terminó la canción y comenzaron los aplausos, lo que me trajo una gran sonrisa.

"¡_Toma eso D'Angeli!"- _Pensé mentalmente mientras miraba al público. _"¿Ah que no tendría éxito según tú_?"- volví a Pensar mientras levantaba disimuladamente una de mis manos en forma de triunfo y la batía en el aire_._ "Muchas gracias a todos."- Me despedí y fui bajando del escenario._ "¡En tu cara, baboso!"-_ Pensé sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras me dirigía al público para encontrarme con Carla.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola **** Dos capitulo en un día, sí. Es que me animé a subirlo. Disculpen los errores y horrores ortográficos que pueda haber. Espero que me digan que les ha parecido. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, no destructivas por favor xD Soy una persona muy sensible lol.**

**Saludos y Bendiciones desde PR**

**R&R**

**Hasta la próxima **


End file.
